This invention relates to a means to replace the screws used on an assembly of eyeglasses, including the attachment means for connecting and pivoting of a temple to a temple hinge-mounting bracket (also known as xe2x80x9ctemple end piecesxe2x80x9d), offering a friction free rotation at the hinge point of the temple and the temple hinge-mounting bracket. This device consists of a barbed locking pin inserted into either a plastic bushing or a bushing-like section of a plastic temple hinge-mounting bracket. The combination of the barbed locking pin and the plastic locking bushing makes an effective attachment means for mounting the temple hinge mounting bracket and a bridge section to rimless glasses without the use of screws. In a preferred embodiment the pins and barbs are fabricated of metal. However, other materials may be used to accomplish the same result.
A common problem occurring with eyeglasses, including sun glasses, is that after a period of time the screws used to manufacture said eyeglasses, including attachment with screws of the temples to the temple hinge mounting-bracket, temple hinge mounting-bracket to the lenses and bridge members to the lenses, loosen, fall out and become lost making the glasses unusable. Additionally, screws used on other locations of eyeglasses loosen and fall out as a result of the flexing of the frame during normal use. Compounding the problem, persons wearing the eyeglasses typically require use of the eyeglasses to locate the screw and replace it. Rimless glasses offer a particular problem where the attachment means requires drilling of a hole in the lens while applying no outward forces on the hole that might crack the lens. In some cases where persons attempt to tighten the screws themselves, they tighten the screws too tight, resulting in a cracked lens. The use of permanent attachments results in eyeglass damage, during attempted disassembly, that cannot be repaired by the owner. Thus the eyeglasses must be taken to a facility for repair.
This invention describes a new and unique locking and fastening means for replacing the screws used on eyeglasses with a barbed locking pin and a plastic bushing. More particularly, this invention discloses a method whereby the locking pin can additionally be used to lock plastic parts that have bushing-like protrusions thereon into various positions in the assembly of the eyeglasses. This invention solves the long-standing problem and provides a method of hinging and attaching eyeglass parts in a simple and unique fashion. Reference to other patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,445 (the ""445 Patent) of Conner et al. describes a means of attachment of a bridge and temple to the lens of rimless glasses. The attachment is accomplished by providing a tapered aperture in each lens adjacent to the outer surface of the lens and conforming to the distal ends of the bridge and temple hinge to conform to the taper of the aperture. An alternate embodiment uses a plastic bushing with an internal matching taper that inserts through a straight hole in the glass lens. Although the use of a bushing is common with the ""445 Patent, it does not disclose use of a barbed locking pin attachment and does not have the capability to use the same or similar device for the replacement of the screw in the hinge attachment of the eyeglass temple and the temple mounting bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,981 B1 (the ""981 Patent) of Chao describes a method for solidly securing the spectacle members, including the lenses and temples and/or bridge, to one another without fasteners. The ""981 patent describes a method of attachment by means of inserting a portion of the frame member, or bridge member, through an orifice in the lens which is melted or deformed with a welding device for permanent attachment. With this form of attachment the frames and bridge members to lenses are permanent. Also, the hinge for the temple and temple mounting bracket requires use of a conventional screw for the hinge attachment. Thus the ""981 Patent lacks obvious similarities to the invention disclosed herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,002 B1 (the ""002 Patent) of Tachibana describes a lens holding mechanism for spectacles. The ""002 Patent uses a hinged temple mount and bridge mount translating through an orifice in the lens with two inserting pins aligned in parallel with circumferential projections of barbs, which lock within orifices in an elastically deformable holding member. The protruding tubular member inserts into the orifice in the eyeglass lens and works effectively. This produces a permanent attachment that cannot be removed without breaking major pieces of the spectacles. Although the ""002 Patent discloses a circumferential rib on the attaching member, it would not work effectively as a multipurpose hinge pin and attachment means that can be easily removed and replaced with a new locking pin and plastic bushing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,344 (the ""344 Patent) of Fusch describes eyeglasses using a lens holding means that is comprised of pairs of U-shaped retaining pins extending in respective bores of the lenses and are affixed to a lens holding portion of a hingeless eyeglass frame. Because the two retaining pins are connected to form a U-shaped wire, the deformability of the U-shaped wire permits an effective compensation of any deviation of the distance between the holes in the lens from the spacing of the retaining pins. The retaining pins are held in bores through the lenses by plug-like plastic bushings in the bores. The ""344 Patent describes a style of eyeglasses with a central mounting system not including a hinged temple mount or separate bridge mount. It would be difficult to use the U-shaped attachment means for mounting separate bridge and temple hinge mounts due to the spacing of the deformable wire pins.
Thus, there is a continuing need in the optical field for a simple and economical means to replace the screws used for the assembly.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is accomplished by providing a unique locking and fastening device comprised of a barbed locking pin with a plurality of circumferential radial barbs or projections along a shank portion beginning at a distal end with an enlarged head at an opposite end. The circumferential barbs may be, but are not limited to, material of the shank portion that has been gouged circumferentially lifting metal portions above the shank surface or machined to form a circumferential barb angled so as to restrict removal. The distal end of the shank portion has a conical chamfer to facilitate easy insertion into a bushing.
An alternate embodiment of the barbed locking pin has a plurality of singular locking barbs in the form of radial ribs located circumferentially and laterally along the shank section starting at the distal end. These singular locking barbs can be formed by gouging the shank section at spaced intervals lifting a sharp point above the shank surface in a direction to restrict removal from a plastic bushing. This type of barb cuts into the plastic bushing more effectively and exerts less outward force on the bushing and eyeglass lens. Alternatively, if the pin is made from a non-metallic material, such as a rigid plastic, the pin can be molded by conventional means.
Another alternate embodiment of the locking pin includes formed barbs similar in shape to the preferred circumferential barbs but said circumferential barbs have portions removed. In other words, several groups of two or more individual barbs are spaced circumferentially in a same plane about the shank of the pin. It is envisioned that certain portions of the preferred circumferential barbs may be machined off the pin shank to create the alternative embodiment.
A plastic bushing with an enlarged head forms the locking portion of the device. The preferred embodiment of the bushing has a chamfer in the bore to facilitate easy insertion of the barbed locking pin. These bushings may be made of many different kinds of polymers, including Teflon(copyright), permitting smooth rotational action of the hinge member. Application of light pressure to the heads of the barbed locking pin and the plastic bushing will lock the two pieces in their desired location. An optional rubber or plastic washer may be placed under the head of the barbed locking pin to rest against the lens on rimless glasses to cushion and resist abrasion of the lens by the head of the locking and fastening pin. If necessary, the head of the plastic bushing can be cut off for removal without damaging the individual parts of the eyeglasses and a new barbed locking pin and plastic locking bushing can easily be replaced.
An additional alternate embodiment of the plastic bushing will have a bushing-like member protruding from a plastic temple hinge-mounting bracket. The protruding bushing member will have a bore with a chamfered end to facilitate easy insertion of the barbed locking pin.
When the locking and fastening device, comprised of the barbed locking pin and the plastic bushing, is used to attach the temple to the temple hinge mounting bracket, a straight bore through the two pieces to be attached is all that is required, rather than the common fine threaded screw and nut. The use of known polymers in the bushing causes a smooth rotation of the hinge preventing loosening accompanied by continuous use.
The object of this invention is to create a simple locking and fastening device to be used in the eyeglass industry.
Another object of this invention is to replace the screws used to attach various elements of eyeglasses.
Another object of this invention is to replace the common screws used on the pivot of the temple and temple-mounting bracket.
Another object of this invention is to reduce the cost and time of manufacturing and assembling eyeglasses.
Another object of this invention is to create a smooth working hinge on eyeglasses that will not loosen or fail after prolonged usage.
Another object of the invention is to create eyeglasses assemblies with a cleaner appearance.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the possibility individuals will over tighten screws on eyeglasses breaking the lenses.
Still another object of this invention is to produce eyeglasses that do not structurally loosen over time or fail all together.
A final object of this invention is to produce a device that will extend the useable life of all forms of eyeglasses.
These and other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent, reside in the details of the construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.